La vengeange d'Hermeline
by Silver76
Summary: Fiction su Le Roman de Renart, se passe après "Renart jongleur". Hermeline se venge pour le flirt de Renart et Hersent et Ysengrin retrouve l'amour.


LA VENGEANGE D'HERMELINE

Quand dame Hermeline entende comme son époux, Renart, avait baisé dame Hersent, toute enflammée de jalousie, se précipite sur la louve. Hersent, avec beaucoup de fougue, attaque Hermeline en retour. La louve est grande et forte, elle tient la goupille sous elle et va pour l'étrangler, quand voici un pèlerin arrivant par le chemin en boitant.  
Il trouve les dames en train de se battre. Il saisit aussitôt Hersent et la relève par la patte, puis leur dit : « N'en faites pas plus ! »  
Après les avoir séparées, il les salue très doucement, et elles lui racontent tout leur malheur, car c'est un saint homme et un prêtre.  
Celui-ci leur donne alors un bon conseil : que chacune retrouve sa moitié et lui demande de l'aimer et de la chérir.  
Mais Hersent se met à soupirer de douleur et se consume de chagrin : « Que vais-je faire, pauvre malheureuse que je suis? Je n'aurais plus jamais de plaisir avec Ysengrin, puisqu'il a été privé de son sexe. Je deviens folle, car j'ai perdu ma joie, puisqu'il ne peut plus faire la chose. Qu'ai-je à faire de lui désormais ? Il a perdu hardiesse, barbe et couleur.»  
Alors le saint homme se hâte vers la maison du loup. Seigneur Ysengrin est très malheureux, il est resté seul avec ses louveteaux et se lamente beaucoup, parce qu'il a perdu ses choses et sa femme ne fait plus attention à lui ; mais il n'ose en parler à personne, ne sachant plus dorénavant à qui faire confiance.

Le pèlerin lui demande avec douceur où sont fini ses couilles et sa verge, et Ysengrin se confie et lui raconte en détail comment Renart l'a couvert de honte, comme le goupil l'a persuadé de s'introduire chez un vilain pour voler une vielle et, une fois dans la maison du vilain, a refermé la fenêtre. Le loup lui raconte tout sans rien omettre, il lui dit comment le mâtin lui a tranché tout ce qui pend et pourtant il ne peut plus faire l'amour.

Le pèlerin se rend alors à la maison du paysan, qui se désespère amèrement car sa femme ne l'aime plus d'amour. Une fois qu'elle a vu cette chose que leur chien a enlevée au loup, elle l'a prise pour elle et ne désire plus coucher avec lui.

Le pèlerin fait appeler la paysanne et il la réprimande avec douceur.

«Ou est donc» il demande «la verge que mon ami le loup a perdu ? Il faut que vous la rendiez toute entière, car elle n'est pas destinée à vous » Alors la paysanne se met à pousser de profonds soupirs et plus de cent fois en un moment elle manque d'évanouir. Elle retard longuement le moment mais au bout de compte elle se résigne finalement à rendre les choses d'Ysengrin. Le saint homme l'envoie alors à se réconcilier avec sa moitié et à prendre cette saucisse seulement qui est à elle à bon droit.

Dame Hersent est contente de revoir la chose qu'elle aimait le plus et la tâte et la caresse cent fois pour s'assurer qui c'est bien elle. Hermeline aussi voie comme la verge d'Ysengrin est bonne et belle, grosse, grasse, grande et forte.

«Maintenant», dit le pèlerin, «il faut tout remettre en place.»

«À une lieue d'ici, il y a», dit alors dame Hermeline, «la tombe d'une martyre et tout le monde sait qu'elle fait manifestement de vrais miracles pour tous. Aucun homme n'en revient, aussi infirme soit-il, qu'il soit prêtre, laïc, ou clerc, sans que tous les maux qu'il a, ne soient guéris sur-le-champ. Si vous, dame Hersent, voulez aller pieds nus, porter une chandelle dans votre main, veiller là-bas jusque à demain, et faire brûler votre chandelle. Je pourrais remettre en place le sexe d'Ysengrin. Je suis habile couturière et vous pourrez bien avoir encore vos enfants.»

Hersent lui répond : «Très volontiers. »  
Là-dessus, ils partent par les sentiers, Hersent porte une chandelle dans sa main qui brûle plus clairement qu'une étoile.

Sur un monticule, sous un pin, ils trouvent le tombeau. Hersent s'arrête, Hermeline passe devant.

«Vous, dame Hersent, restez ici à prier la Sainte, lors que je m'occupe de votre époux.»

Ysengrin hésite, mais Hermeline le pousse par derrière.

«Allez», dit Hermeline, «que Dieu vous aide à avancer !»

Le loup se couche et laisse la goupille l'observer. Alors Hermeline prend une aiguille et du fil, avec lesquels elle lui recoud tout ce qui a été tranché. Elle remet toute les choses là où ils devraient être avec soin et habileté.

Une fois rattachée la verge du loup, la goupille prend de l'onguent et commence à l'enduire soigneusement.

«Tenez-vous tranquille, compère, j'ai le remède qui vous rendra votre vigueur avec l'amour de votre bien aimé Hersent».

La friponne la caresse de toute sa longueur, elle la tripote et la chatouille, jusqu'à ce que la verge d'Ysengrin commence à se réchauffer.

«Dame Hermeline, que faites-vous? Je me sens déjà très mieux»

«Maintenant, il faut prier la sainte pour votre guérison», dit alors Hermeline, «Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne réponds de rien.»  
«Par la foi que je dois à sainte Agnès», dit Ysengrin, «je le ferai volontiers.»  
« Baissez-vous donc et agenouillez-vous ici », lui dit Hermeline.  
Le loup fléchit alors les deux genoux, la goupille se baisse devant de lui, le cul à l'air, levant sa queue.  
«Commère Hermeline», dit Ysengrin tout heureux, « c'est un vrai miracle : ma verge durcit ! Je suis guéri ! Vous avez sauvé bien plus que ma vie. Je vous serais reconnaissant au moins jusqu'à la fin des temps !»

«Seigneur», dit-elle, «je ne vous ai pas dit que j'avais un remède miraculeux pour vous redonner votre vigueur ? Prenez-moi dans vos bras, mon oncle, embrassez-moi donc et faites ce qui convient de faire à une femme.»

«Mais je ne sais pas si on peut faire la chose sur le tombeau d'une sainte…» dit Ysengrin hésitant.

«Mais c'est bien la sainte que, pour son intercession, vous a rendu votre virilité. Ce serait un péché de mépriser sa grâce», réponde Hermeline.

«Mais je n'ai jamais trompé ma bien aimé Hersent…»

«Soyez tranquille, seigneur, il n'y a personne qui puisse nous accuser. Votre Hersent ne a pas reçu mon époux, Renart, entre ses cuisses devant vos louveteaux ? Elle s'est laissé battre le croupion, mais pourtant elle dit qu'elle n'a jamais commis de méfait ou de mauvaises choses…»

Quand Ysengrin entend ces paroles, il n'attende pas davantage.

Il s'approche puis l'embrasse et Hermeline, à qui ce jeu plaît beaucoup, lève la cuisse.

Puis il lui saute dessus tout joyeux, la verge, si bien préparée, enduite de l'onguent, glisse dans le trou et il la prend aux yeux de tous, tout à loisir et avec grande satisfaction.

Elle lui dit pendant qu'il la prenait : « Mon oncle, que vous êtes grand ! Faites doucement ! Heureusement, j'avais l'onguent…»  
Ysengrin la récompense si bien et lui en donne tant que plusieurs fois ils ont recommencé leur affaire avant de se séparer.

Hersent, au beau milieu des noces, enflammée de jalousie, ne parvient pas du tout à se contenir.

«Dame Hermeline, vous vous êtes livrée à la débauche, vous m'avez fait un grand déshonneur, un grave préjudice, un terrible outrage en laissant mon époux vous battre cette sale croupe. Ysengrin sait bien me cocufier, je l'ai vu allongé sur vos reins, vous ne pouvez pas vous en défendre.»

« Dame Hersent, ai-je gagné cette colère pour bons et loyaux services ? Voyez comme Ysengrin est guéri, je l'ai aidé à retrouver sa puissance et son valeur. Je vous ai rendu votre joie et la chose que vous aimez le plus. Maintenant vous pourrez avoir encore de plaisir avec votre époux et pour ça vous êtes toute enragée ?»

«Vieille pute», dit Ysengrin a sa femme, «Taisez-vous donc, et cessez cela, que le malheur vous tombe dessus ! Vous m'avez quitté lors j'étais malade, par dépit envers moi. Commère Hermeline m'a guéri et il faut bien la remercier !»

Alors le pèlerin, très sage et saint homme, envoie dame Hersent se réconcilier avec Ysengrin, et puis il ramène dame Hermeline à seigneur Renart dans sa tanière.  
Il est tellement saint et religieux qu'il les réconcilie toutes les deux et il y met tant de soin que la paix est de retour chez tous.

Seigneur Ysengrin retrouve sa famille et Dame Hersent est toute contente. Elle se jette à son cou et l'embrasse cent fois. Ses fils sautent partout, puis se serrent contre lui, tout joyeux, riant et babillant. Sachez pourtant qu'ils vont se dire bien des choses avant d'être au lit. Mais, quand ils décident d'aller se coucher, et Hersent la louve, allongée face à lui, se rapproche, l'enlace et le prend dans ses bras et leurs visages se touchent, Ysengrin, cette fois, ne recule et ne s'éloigne pas de sa bien-aimée. Ils font la paix si bien que, depuis quelque temps, Hersent accouche de quatre louveteaux.

Renart est maintenant dans sa maison avec Hermeline pour longtemps. Il lui raconte dans le détail toutes ses aventures : comment il s'est pris la honte quand il a sauté dans la cuve, comment il a failli être maltraité par le teinturier, comment il s'en est moqué en lui disant qu'il était du même métier. Mais, quand Renart lui raconte comment il a fait perdre ses couilles à Ysengrin et qu'il ne peut plus faire l'amour, alors Hermeline ne fait qu'en rire et Renart s'amuse car il pense qu'elle rit d'Ysengrin.  
Ici se termine l'histoire de la vengeance d'Hermeline pour l'infidélité de Renart et d'Hersent sa voisine.


End file.
